


Flu Shots

by dramioneszn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramioneszn/pseuds/dramioneszn
Summary: Draco gets his first flu shot.





	Flu Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place in September of 2004. I have no idea why I have planned so many details of my own personal fantasy dramione universe, but it probably has to do with my amazing procrastination skills :).
> 
> Disclaimer: any content that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing her characters and playing with them, but they are not my own.

“Come on, dear,” coaxed Hermione. “I’ve already gotten mine, and little Scorpius barely even cried. If your three-month-old son can do it, then you can too!”

Draco sweated as he looked around the sterile room, avoiding the gaze of the nurse standing next to him with a syringe in her hand. He locked eyes with Hermione, his wife.

Of course, Hermione wouldn’t put him through this if it wasn’t necessary, Draco reassured himself. She only wanted him to be immune so he wouldn’t get their son ill. He moved his gaze to look at Scorpius.

Father and son locked eyes. Nearly identical in colour, one pair held a look of apprehension and the other held one of juvenile fascination. Draco would do anything for his son, including getting some strange ‘vaccination’ that his wife insisted on.

Draco reached out for his son, taking him from his wife’s arms and holding him firmly. He then made eye contact with the nurse, finally, and nodded in assent.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see when it happened. Hermione squeezed the hand which wasn’t holding Scorpius, and Draco squeezed Scorpius a bit tighter.

“Brilliant! Have a great rest of your day!” The nurse gathered her things and swept from the room.

“It…” Draco looked at Hermione, confused. “It’s over already?”

“Of course, silly!” laughed Hermione, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “What did you think it would be like?”

Draco simply shrugged.

“Let’s go back home, Draco,” Hermione pulled Draco by his hand. “Your mum agreed to watch Scorpius tonight so we could spend some time alone, and I’m eager to get started.”


End file.
